Peeve's Secret
by Rose Lupin
Summary: ***Finished*** The mocking, good for nothing Peeves has a secret from the world. What could it be?.... (R/R please and thank you)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Peeves.  
  
--- --- --- -- --- -- -- ---  
  
Peeves had been in love.  
  
Once..no really, had been in love at one point. No one of course realized this except, perhaps, Nearly Headless Nick or the Bloody Baron. The fact that Peeves had spent a day without tormenting his usual number of first and second-year students provided a hint, or the fact that he actually hesitated before throwing a slime-filled water balloon at a teacher. In any case, he had been in love.  
  
Hogwarts was a cold place to Peeves, and he hated it. He loved to torment the professors and call others names (Looney, Loopy, Lupin!). He didn't care who he bothered. He cared, however, if what he did was annoying. If it was, he was satisfied.  
  
He had yelled, cursed, and done stuff that any poltergeist would do. He would destroy things in his path and mock others. He did this to everyone at Hogwarts...well, maybe not.  
  
There was her...  
  
A smile- yes a SMILE would actually appear on his face and not because he had covered Dumbledore in earwax.  
  
Everyday he'd pass by her in the hall and wave..well, sort of wave. He had to make sure no one else knew of his secret.  
  
If they found out...  
  
If anyone KNEW..  
  
He sighed.  
  
Maybe one day he'd get the courage to tell her..  
  
--  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Author Note: If you want me to continue, please review. 


	2. Peeve Decides....

Author Note: A shorter chapter but don't worry, it's still good. Please review.  
  
---  
  
Sadly, Peeves continued down the hall, smashing things along his way. He was in a bad mood, having not seen his love yet. He loved her face..it was so beautiful.  
  
Sighing, he continued down the hall, running into Professor Snape. He threw a spare slime water balloon at the professor before slipping into an empty classroom, beginning to write words on the board.  
  
Hogwarts: maybe he should leave it. The only person he was afraid of was Dumbledore.  
  
But...  
  
He had never been in love before...  
  
Peeves snorted, knowing that he had to tell her how he felt. If he was going to stay at Hogwarts, he had to tell his love. He went out of the classroom, scaring off Mrs. Norris before turning the corner.  
  
Where was she? Oh yes..where she always was, he thought. She was easy to find, after all. He ignored the Bloody Baron who had passed him ("Where you going, Peeves?") and headed to his love.  
  
Should he brush his hair? Wait, he couldn't do that. Floss? No. Breath Mints? No.  
  
But he was going to tell her...now!  
  
-- -- -- TO BE CONTINUED. 


	3. Peeve's Love

Author Note: Final chapter, sorry if took so long. I was having trouble thinking of the final paragraph. I already knew who he liked. : )  
  
----  
  
Peeves groaned, rushing down the hall in a fast pace. It was late at night, so he couldn't torment any students, although running into Mrs. Norris as he turned a corner. The poor cat walked off with a pig snout.  
  
The Bloody Baron walked by once, telling Peeves off for something before grumbling away to the Slytherin common room. He wasn't in a very good mood, from what Peeves could tell.  
  
Cackling at poor Mrs. Norris again, Peeves swayed back and forth before coming serious. He was heading towards his love. He didn't realize it at first, and wanted to stop.  
  
"Oh, my love." He said quietly.  
  
Did anyone hear him? Did SHE hear him? He looked around, making sure that the nosy Snape or the powerful Dumbledore wasn't in sight. He was silent for a minute more, wondering if that Harry Potter was under a cloak, becoming invisible. He's scare that kid off if he was caught.  
  
"Oh, she looks so beautiful," Peeves gasped, peering around from a corner. He blushed-or would have if it were possible-as he heard his name called.  
  
"Peeves? Is that you there?" A woman's voice rang out.  
  
Peeves paused. Should he answer?  
  
"Yes, it's me."  
  
"Why, come here! Don't go off hiding. You know how I am about that. Why the face?" The woman's voice was very clear and warm.  
  
Peeves smiled. She didn't need to know about his little secret. Right? But something lingered in him to tell her...."I was just roaming around. It's so boring here."  
  
"Why don't you go talk to Violet?"  
  
"Never! She hates me."  
  
"I'm sue she doesn't" The woman's voice yawned. "Dear, I must be getting tired! I'm sorry Peeves, I must sleep."  
  
Peeves nodded rather sadly, turning around to go away.  
  
"Good night, Peeves!" The woman's voice called out before drifting off.  
  
Peeves sighed. No, she would never know that he loved her that much. At Hogwarts, she would never know. But she would stay at the school forever. This was undeniable. He remembered a while back when she had been in trouble-was it just last year?-he was heart-broken to think someone tried to destroy her. Try to kill her!  
  
Peeves glanced back once more at the beautiful portrait of the Fat Lady. "Good night" he said quietly, before drifting off again..  
  
Maybe one day they would be together at this sad Hogwarts. If not, then he would still visit her every night.  
  
It was his secret. No one would ever no about it though, except for him.  
  
Yes, Peeves was in love.  
  
-------  
  
The End. 


End file.
